HTTYD Toothless and his mate
by Zackster21
Summary: Toothless finally finding the love of his life, she had scales the color of the brightest snow and her eyes a bright soothing blue...
1. the dream

**Hey guys my name is Zackster21 and this is my first fanfiction so pls tell me if u like it or u want me to just stop my story making now but pls let me know.**

This is Berk, maybe its cold and a wet rock in the middle of the ocean but its just as much my home as my rider's. It usually hails nine months and snows the other three. Since us dragons and the humans became friends here its been nothing but hiding our friendship with each other from tribes on other islands. Hiccup may be the chief of Berk, my rider and Astrids husband but he seems to be so happy about everything but I just feel so alone.

"Hey there bud" he said with a grin as I woke him up.

Astrid was awake in mere seconds after she heard hiccups voice, she then surprised him by kissing him on the cheek as he did not know she was awake.

"Morning miss wonderful" he said as he looked over to her stretching.

She returned with a kiss on the lips and a "Morning... do you want me to make breakfast honey?"

He smiled sarcastically as he thought of the last time she cooked."you kidding, last time you cooked we needed to get the house rebuilt."

(she was making fish stew then the house caught on fire)

"Its not me who put too much wood sticking out of the fireplace." she said all snipy with him.

I just looked at them and saw hiccup laugh and say "alright my wood stacking skills aren't the best but atleast I got the most amazing and beautiful viking to marry me."

I saw Astrid look at Hiccup and gave him a long kiss that seemed to take decades, then they pointed me to the door as a funny look went over both of their faces so I left.

Outside when I was walking over to the woods for my daily stroll to the cove, all of a sudden I heard a loud pitched scream, I knew it wasn't human, it sounded like a night fury I searched all through the woods and found nothing but I just couldn't stop thinking _"am I crazy or could I no longer be the last..."_


	2. The reality

**Sorry guys if my chapters are short but I will try to make em longer and if you guys can give me some reviews and stuff I would greatly apreciate it, but enough with my nonsense, back to the story XD.**

When I got back home astrid and hiccup were gone, I assumed that astrid was gone training and hunting for dinner while hiccup was gone at the forge beating metal and inventing or doing more of his chieftain duties.

Since there were gone I went to my bed and laid down and dreamt for a while about what the other night fury looked like, scales as black as night and eyes green as emeralds and teeth as white as snow, all I knew was how beautiful her screech was , it was as glistening as the wind all I wanted at that moment was have her as my own.

About a hour and a half went by as I thought of her until astrid got back, astrid saw me sleeping and tried to make sure she wouldn't wake me up while she cooked but I was only pretending. It wasn't long until hiccup was back from what he was doing, he seemed to be very tired. He ate dinner and went straight to me to help with his other chief duties we went fishing with the boats, helped with stocking the food storage buildings and herded the animals in their pens at the farm building.

After we were done I heard the screech again, I wasn't the only one either because hiccup gave me the biggest smile ive seen for quite some then searched everywhere and only found that we were only getting farther from her so we turned back.

When we got back to berk we saw plasma blasts being shot out of the forests from where mildew used to live and there I saw her, and from that moment I knew we were meant for each other.

The only thing that caught me off guard though was her scales weren't black and her eyes weren't green...


	3. The first conversation

**Hey guys, now I know that there is a great amount o you reading and you all must like this story so far but please take a moment to look at sselhtootandpuccih channel and to look at there storie Nyr frista because i kinda based my story off theres but mine is a little differant and hopefully you guys will love mine and theirs, put enough with me, more toothless and his mate *****.**

She was as white as snow with bright blue eyes and had a glowing aura around her and I couldn't help but stare.

Hiccup jump off my back and slowly walked toward her, she was frightened by a rockslide and was pinned to the ground by the goes and puts his hand out saying "I wont hurt you I just want to help you get out of this mess"

She looks at me and purrs "can I trust him, will he hurt me."she looked very frightened, I snapped out of my spin and purred " its ok he won't hurt you, he only wants to help you, you can trust him."She then put her head up up and put her snout in hiccups hand for him to know that it was ok for him to help her, he started to lift boulders and rocks off her until she got out.

"Thank you, I hope I see you again."she purred

"Me and my rider would love to have you for dinner, you look hungry.

She glanced at me and asked with her head down "are you sure the two of you wouldn't mind." I just looked at her and smiled, "of course not, now come on, I bet you would like a nice trout or salmon."we took off for the village but she flew a little slow so I asked if she was ok she just looked at me and said "my wing hurts a little bit."I said that we could help her with that and she just smiled, then she flew a little closer to me as we got closer and closer to the village.


	4. frost I like it

When we were eating, I saw one of her teeth were bleeding, I nudged closer to get a closer look and she looked up at me, I was feeling myself get lost into her wonderful eyes, like an ocean without end. She smiled and looked down but I didn't let her keep her head down for long, I gently nudged her with my shoulder and she looked up again, but she saw me even closer, she then backed away and started to walk away. I wondered about her tooth so I walked closer and I asked " is your tooth alright, I saw it bleeding, I don't want my visitor to be in any pain." She looked at me and purred "i'm a little dizzy and my tooth is a little sore, can you bring me to someone to help me get rid of the pain."I motioned my hand toward gobber's hut and she smiled " ladies first," I implied as she started to walk to the hut, I saw her sway her tail gently back and forth and I couldn't help but think " is she doing that on purpose," I smiled and continued behind her. Once we got to the hut I roared out to gobber and he spun around in a instant, "hello there toothless, what can I do for you today?" he said with a smirk looking over at the albino night fury, I nudged her closer to him and asked her if he could take a look at her, she then looked at me and I nodded. It took gobber meer seconds to find out what was wrong, he went on about she must have gotten something to beat of her tooth and it must have made it loose, he then got out his equipment and said don't worry ill fix you right up. She was scared at first but when I gave her the nod again she steadied herself and tried not to bite down because of the pain and the fact gobber's good hand was in her mouth. Once he was done he then put in a crystal tooth very similar to her old one, she asked me if it looked alright and at her and she didn't look any different then before, I said "WOW, you look stunning."she smiled and said " you know, you never told me your name."I then looked into her eyes and said "why hello there, my name is toothless, what's yours?" she giggled for a few seconds then answered " Frost, my names frost." 


	5. The cove

Hey guys, so ive gotten around 325 views and it hasn't even been two full 24 hour days yet so im pretty happy of all the love i'm getting from this book, so im thinking of making one on when toothless was growing up but thats all up to you guys but if you guys want me to please show me some love and ill see what I can do to make it happen.

I showed frost the island starting from maede hall going to the docks to hiccups house and everywhere I remembered of the top of my head, but I want to save the best for last ...

"Where are you taking me, this isn't town were in the middle of the forest." she said with a smile across her face,"you'll see" when we weren't too far now, she looked at very confused but continued behind me , when we got there I went on and said "welcome to the cove," she only had one expression on her face and she was amazed at the beauty of the cove, the nice grass the see through water the clear blue skies, she could only say one thing, "WOW" I looked at her and said "this is my favorite place to go when hiccup doesn't need me. She looked into my eyes and she saw that he wasn't ever going to hurt her, but to show her the wonderfulment of life no matter what it was, I didn't even know what was going to happen next, she went from staring into my eyes , to kissing me.

I felt myself get lost into our kiss and I wanted it to last forever but then she pulled away, giving her a pitiful look that she knew I wanted more, she then giggled and said "come on we should get back before they start to look for you".

"Me? no, us," she then came closer and pecked my cheek as I put my wing over her as we started to walk back to town.

"why don't you fly everywhere like all the other dragons?" I asked her as she looked at me as if she was going to ask the same question, "I'm not as lazy as other dragons, i'll actually walk to where I need to go." I looked at her and showed her my tail and said "yeah well I don't have a choice unless my rider is there with me." she looked at me with pity and I just smiled "why are you so happy" she asked, I just chuckled and said "because its why I have hiccup as my rider and that we have a close bond."she just looked at me and couldn't help but ask "why", I paused for a moment and smiled, "because he did this to me, he gave me the tail so I could fly again and I forgave him." she was confused, but she looked into my eyes and knew it was true so she kissed me again and we continued to town.


	6. I HAVE A MATE

I noticed she was never as happy with the other dragons as she was with me, but , I loved that, knowing that she loved me , she never said it but I kinda feel like its my fault for not saying I love her, a month after the cove has past and everyday we get closer and closer, I felt like it was time to tell her I loved her so I went out to search for her , the fact of seeing her at the cove made me smile, to know it was her favorite place on berk as it is mine. She must love it at night since i've seen her sneak out every night.

"I'm happy you like the cove as much as I do frost, but i'd like to take you on a walk if you dont mind." I said nervous as if she was going to say no, "ok" she smiled

While on the way she asked me "so why the walk , is it to show me something?" I looked at her and frowned and said "no,I just wanted to talk to you, are you sad that I don't have anything planned?" she looked into my eyes and said " why would I be sad, i'm with you." she saw my scales turn a little red and she giggled, "so what do you want to talk about?" she purred with a smile .

I thought for a second and asked " have you ever felt like you had someone to yourself, like they are only themselves with you?" she smiled and said "since I was welcomed to berk I've felt that way ever since."I looked deep into her eyes, " frost , I..I...lo...I love you " frost looked at me with the biggest smile ive ever seen " I love you too"she purred as she put head under mine,as we were looking up at the stars I felt like I was whole , not alone or selfless, I felt like it was a dream come true, I held her close and asked "will you be my mate?" she looked into my eyes and giggled " of course silly." I brought her as close as I could and kissed her on the lips and we both knew that we needed each other. As I started to go home she went and said my name "what?" I asked but when I said she looked embarrassed to tell me, "frost, you can tell or ask me anything ok and ill do it, all you need do is ask." she looked up at me and asked "can you stay with me tonight, I'm kinda afraid of the dark and whenever I try to go to bed I can't sleep..."I looked at her and purred " of course miss wonderful, ill do anything for you." she smiled and walked off to the cave with her tail swaying again, "why does she do that" I accidentally say out loud and she giggles," its to make you think about me, and some other reasons (winks at me)."I start to smile and when I enter the cave she's already laying down , I lay down next to her and hold her close, as we both drift off to sleep all sound , went dead.


	7. Our son

Last night was the best night of my life, frost loves me, she's my mate, she wants to sleep with me every night and you know what, I slept the best I ever had last night. I woke up that morning but frost wasn't there I was very scared something happend so I looked out of the cabe and sure enough, she was there eating fish, "morning sleepy head" I heard from where she was , she came over and shared some fish with me, man I love her , "so what have you been doing"I said munching on a trout, she looked at me like I was stupid and pointed towards the fish, "sorry love just trying to make conversation"

she looks at me and smiles , "why make conversation when we can go have a little fun." she said looking at me with a most confident face ,

" what do you mean" I purred , she just looked at me then the cave ,"oh... ok" I said with a smirk across my face , she really swayed her tail now, I looked at her and she was super confident, "so why you want to have (fun)," she looked up and said "why you've been so good that I thought I would reward you" we rolled into the nest and had a little fun...

A couple months later she told me something I wouldn't have even guessed, she was pregnant, at first I was shocked , but then I lit up like a christmas tree, I couldn't believe it, I was going to be a dad.

Snoggletog was here the day after the news and frost was ready to lay her eggs so we left early, of course I needed a tail from hiccup to get there so I asked for one and he already had one made. When the eggs were ready to hatch, frost started to cry for joy, I went closer to her as our little son climbed out of the water, his scales were not white or black though, they were grey...

**Sorry guys if this is a little too short but i'm trying to post a chapter everyday to make everyone happy, but at least I made the chapter festive and a little fun added in for all you hardcore lovie dovie fans so the next chapter is gonna be longer than most of the other ones so hope you enjoy em Lol**


End file.
